Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and apparatuses for therapeutic exercises and more particularly for devices and apparatuses for pronation and supination and wrist deviator exercises.
Description of Related Art
Pronation and supination are a pair of unique movements possible only in the forearms and hands, allowing the human body to flip the palm either face up or face down.
In both Physical and Occupational therapy, therapists have their patients perform exercises for injured rotator cuffs, tennis elbow, and golf elbow. Accordingly such exercises are called Pronation and Supination.
For Tennis Elbow and Golf Elbow injuries or strengthening, the exercises are performed sitting with the patient's forearm on their thigh. For Rotator Cuff injuries, the exercises are performed while standing with the patient's elbow straight and arm out in front of them.
Another exercise to improve wrist strength requires a hammering motion. These exercises involve rotating the forearm and hand +/−90 degrees while holding a weight at the end of a levered arm (rod). This exercise is called Wrist Deviator.
In all these exercises, it is desirable for the therapist to know how much “effective” weight at the end of the device the patient is using.
Another exercise to improve patient performance is called “Fatigue Training”. Where the patient starts with certain “effective” weight until they are exhausted and then the “effective” weight is quickly decreased. The patient continues exercising until again exhausted. Then the “effective” weight is quickly decreased again and the patient continues the exercise regime.
It is also desirable to know the angle of rotation the patient was able to achieve. Many such patients have sustained injuries that prevent full +/−90 degree rotation.
In other situations, the patient may be limited in how far he or she should rotate.